


Bliss

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Kissing, Massages, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Castiel x Female Reader and "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"</p>
<p>You are silent in your reverent appreciation of Castiel’s body. Your fingertips trace over and around the pronounced muscles of Castiel’s back, briefly caressing before and after you press and squeeze and knead with firm tenderness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

Your brows draw together in a sympathetic line as you watch Castiel trudge into your bedroom. The seraph gave a tiny yet noticeable wince with every step he took, his shoulders flexing occasionally and his neck rolling to relieve any tension. Your lips turn down in worry at whispering groans of discomfort blowing past the angel’s lips as Castiel slowly sank down on your bed.

You turn to your laptop and pause the YouTube video you were watching. Rising from your seat, you approach the angel and carefully sit down beside him, wincing still at the small jolt of movement it causes Castiel.

“Hey, Cas,” you murmur, and you lean in to rest your chin gently on his shoulder. “Rough hunt?”

Castiel hums and leans his cheek against your forehead, his eyes sliding shut momentarily as he heaves out a large sigh.

“Yes,” he breathes, his shoulders drooping. “The vampire nest was larger than we previously anticipated. Everyone’s fine, however. I am fine.”

“No wounds?” you ask regardless, stretching forward to kiss his neck while lifting a hand to caress the expanse of his back.

“No wounds,” he confirms, half-opening his eyes to smile softly down at you.

“You’re still hurt though,” you observe, feeling the stiff muscles convulse underneath your hand. “Sore, maybe?”

“Yes, but I’ll be fine, Y/N,” Castiel reiterates with a kiss to your forehead.

You’re still unconvinced. Drawing back from the seraph, you frown, struggling to form the suggestion that’s ringing in your mind. Castiel watches the indecision that flutters across your face but says nothing, his lips quirked up lightly at the corners as he slides a hand up to stroke through your hair. You sigh and close your eyes at the calloused fingers rubbing at the back of your skull, and your suggestion comes out more chopped and distracted than anything.

“Do you… well, I mean… I could give you a massage?” you say, trailing off into a content rush of words.

Castiel halts his movement at the statement and you reopen your eyes. Castiel is staring down at you in minor surprise, his brows raised.

“You’d do that for me?” he asks.

You furrow your brows. “Yeah, of course.”

Castiel’s expression softens and he leans down to press a kiss to your nose. “Thank you, Y/N.”

You grin and stifle a giggle at the affection being shown to you by the angel. Tenderly patting Castiel’s upper back in a coaxing motion, you stand up and gesture at the bed. “C’mon, then. Shirt off, handsome.”

Castiel chuckles but moves to obey wordlessly, shrugging off his trench coat. Laying it neatly at the end of the bed, Castiel loosens his tie and unbuttons his dress shirt before removing them as well. You swallow dryly and shudder out an exhale, trying desperately to ignore how your heart jolts into overdrive, pulsing rapidly in your chest with every inch of skin revealed.

Soon Castiel was shirtless. As if sensing your internal turmoil, Castiel glances up and casts a damn near mischievous smirk in your direction. He doesn’t give you time to react before he turns around, gingerly lying on his stomach on top of the mattress. The seraph rests his cheek on top of his folded arms, his eyes sliding shut.

You blink at the flirtatious display but sharply huff out an amused breath through your nostrils. You walk over to the bed and carefully climb up, straddling the back of Castiel’s thighs. You grin widely at the choked groan he makes, though the angel doesn’t open his eyes.

“Here we go,” you mutter as you begin, splaying your hands in position on Castiel’s back. You dig your thumbs into the muscle and slide up in one firm stroke.

“ _Oooomph_ ,” Castiel moaned, turning to press his face against the mattress to muffle it.

You smirk at the back of his head, pleased with his response so far. You continue the massage, ignoring the strain you feel in your own fingers and wrists as you work through the hard knots and tension in Castiel’s back and shoulders. You pay rapt attention to the noises Castiel is making; wistful groans of pleasure make you knead the muscle a little firmer, grunts of pain give you pause as you figure out a way to relax the area without causing the angel more discomfort, sighs of delight cause you to smile.

Neither of you speak. You are silent in your reverent appreciation of Castiel’s body. Your fingertips trace over and around the pronounced muscles of Castiel’s back, briefly caressing before and after you press and squeeze and knead with firm tenderness. Castiel shivers under your touch, visibly conflicting between arching into your hands and sinking further into the bed.

You know that you’re unable to see them, that the slightest glimpse of them will guarantee a lethal fate, but you still run your hands over the area surrounding Castiel’s shoulder blades, right where you believe his wings connect with his flesh.

Castiel hitches in a breath and trembles fiercely, his loudest groan of the evening emitting from his throat in a rough growl. You bite your bottom lip, relishing in the heat that spread throughout your body as a result of that beautiful sound.

A long while passes before Castiel is lying loose on the bed, half-asleep with his muscles relaxed. Your wrists and fingers were _killing_ you and trembling with sharp relief that your task was complete, but you don’t mind it one bit as you smile down at Castiel’s blissed out expression.

“How was that?” you ask softly, splaying a palm across Castiel’s back and sliding it up in a soothing stroke.

“Mmmph, _perfect_ ,” Castiel hissed.

In one slow yet fluid motion, Castiel twisted himself around so that he was lying on his back, propped up on his elbows as you resituate yourself to straddle his lap. A bubble of warmth settles in your chest and you sigh out a smile as Castiel beams at you. The angel leans up, brushing his lips tenderly against yours.

“ _You’re_ perfect, Y/N,” he whispers, and your heart leaps pleasantly as he kisses you.


End file.
